Claire
by Willowisagoddess
Summary: A new slayer is in town-- biting off more that she can chew! 1st fanscript. R/R


Joss Whedon created the Buffy the Vampire Slayer Series. I am just a fan-fiction writer.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Claire"  
  
  
Scene: Buffy and the Scoobs are sitting around a table in the library. Giles walks in mumbling something.  
  
Buffy: So Giles, what's the what? New demon or something? You were mumbling.   
  
Giles: Afraid not Buffy. I just got a call from the Watcher's Council.  
  
Xander: Giles, no offense, but weren't you fired from there.  
  
Giles: Yes, Xander. But we still keep-in-touch. Anyway. They just wanted to speak with uh... Wesley.  
  
Cordelia: Wes isn't here though. He moved.  
  
Giles: Very good Cordelia. I gave them the address and phone number.  
  
Scene: A new girl with shoulder length brown hair comes walking into Sunnydale High.  
  
Clarie: (To Willow) Hello. I am new here. I was wondering if you could take me to uh... Mr. Rupert Giles.  
  
Willow: Sure! Follow me. I was on my way to the library anyway.  
  
They begin walking.  
  
Willow: So, uh, where are you from? What's your name?  
  
Claire: (Smiles) I'm Claire. I come from L.A.  
  
Willow: Really? My friend Buffy moved here from there.  
  
They approach the library.  
  
Claire: You don't say. Well here we are I guess. Thank you uh...  
  
Willow: Willow. Willow Rosenberg.  
  
Claire walks into the library and overhears a conversation with Buffy and Giles.  
  
Buffy: So, Angel was all like, "Buffy, I sense something strange coming." And I'm like, what?  
  
Giles: Intresting. (Notices Claire) Um, hello. Is there something I can help you with?  
  
Claire: Yes. I was sent here by uh... a friend in LA.  
  
Buffy: Does he go by the name Wesley?  
  
Claire: (Taken aback) Why yes he does. You know him?  
  
Giles: Yes. He is an old friend of ours. What is your name?  
  
Claire: I'm Claire. Remind me to get a nametag saying that.  
  
Buffy: Nice sarcasam.   
  
Claire smiles.  
  
Claire: I hear there is another Slayer here. She goes by the name of Buffy?  
  
Buffy: (rolls eyes) Don't tell me! You are another Slayer. Just like Kendra was. Then Faith. Wow, Faith must have died.  
  
Claire: Are you Buffy?  
  
Buffy: Yes I am. Buffy the Vampire Slayer.  
  
Claire: That's not fair! That flows more than 'Claire the Vampire Slayer'.  
  
Giles: Ahem. Claire, what is it that you are here for?   
  
Claire: Wesley wanted me to come get training from you and Buffy, sir.   
  
Buffy: And I always thought Wes hated me. Cool.  
  
Claire: So, here I am. A new resident to Sunnydale.  
  
Willow walks in.  
  
Willow: Buffy have you met...  
  
Buffy: Claire the Vampire Slayer. Every vampires worse nightmare is coming true again. Two slayers in Sunnydale.  
  
Willow looks amazed.  
  
Claire: Willow, right? I wanted to thank you for taking me here.  
  
Willow: Sure.  
  
Buffy: So, Claire. You are a resident of Sunnydale now right? Meaning you attend this highschool? Meaning you are probably going to start hanging out with me and the gang?  
  
Claire: Yes, yes, and if you will let me. I admire you Buffy.  
  
Buffy: Wow. I've never been admired before. So, (to Willow) are we Bronzeing it tonight?  
  
Willow: Yeah! The Dingoes are playing!  
  
Claire looks confused.  
  
Claire: Dingoes?  
  
Willow: My honey's band. Dingoes ate my baby (four star mary).  
  
Scene: Angel's mansion.  
  
Angel: So, you say her name is Claire?  
  
Buffy: Yeah. Why, you know her?  
  
Angel: I uh... knew a Claire. But it can't be her.  
  
Buffy: Was she eaten?  
  
Angel: No.  
  
Buffy: You know, if you have nothing to do tonight we are all going to the Bronze. If you wanna come then be my guest....  
  
Angel: I would love to. But only for a while.  
  
Buffy: What's the matter?  
  
Angel: It's a surprise.  
  
Angel takes Buffy's hand and kisses her.  
  
Buffy: Wow. Where did that come from?  
  
Angel: Sorry. I just thought....  
  
Buffy: No! Don't be sorry. I am impressed...  
  
They begin kissing again.  
  
Scene: Claire goes into Giles office for training.  
  
Claire does a roundkick to the punching bag followed by about 6 thrusting punches.  
  
Giles: Claire, I am surprised that Wesley sent you here.  
  
Claire: I'm not. He is always trying to get rid of me.  
  
She stops attacking the bag.  
  
Giles: What do you mean?  
  
Claire: He never wants to train anymore. He said he never wanted any interaction with a person like me again. I don't know if he meant a slayer or a well, my personality.  
  
Xander walks in.  
  
Xander: Giles what's- who's she?  
  
Claire: I am Claire. A depressed Vampire Slayer.  
  
Xander: (to Giles) Again?  
  
Giles: This one is good.  
  
Xander: Oh.   
  
Claire: Yet again, I am thought of as evil. I am not wanted anywhere! I'm leaving. I hear my ex lingers here in Sunnydale.  
  
Giles and Xander look at each other trying to understand what just happened.  
  
Scene: Angel's mansion.  
  
There is a knock on the door.   
  
Angel: I'll get it.  
  
Buffy: Ok.  
  
Angel goes to the door, opens it and is surprised to see his ex-girlfriend Claire. Claire jumps on him and begins kissing him. Buffy walks into the room and sees the two of them kissing.   
  
Buffy: Claire? Angel?! I can't believe this.  
  
Claire stops kissing Angel.  
  
Claire: What on Earth was Buffy doing here?  
  
Angel: Claire, she's my girlfriend. I love her. How did you find me here?  
  
Claire: A friend told me. You are involved with another Slayer?  
  
Angel looks confused.  
  
Angel: You're a slayer now?  
  
Claire: Yeah. Claire the Vampire Slayer. The unwanted Vampire Slayer.  
  
With that, Claire flees from the mansion.  
  
Scene: The Bronze  
  
Buffy, Willow, and Xander are sitting around a table. Buffy is looking misreable.  
  
Buffy: I don't get it. I mean, one minute me and Angel are kissing, and the next he is locking lips with Claire.  
  
Xander: I'm really sorry Buffy. I mean, I don't want to say 'I told you so' but...  
  
Angel walks in the Bronze looking for Buffy.  
  
Angel: Buffy, can we please talk?  
  
Buffy: I guess. (She gets up) I'll be right back.  
  
Angel: Buffy about what you saw. I was not kissing her.  
  
Buffy: Oh? Is that what you call lip-to-lip?  
  
Angel: I opened the door and she pounced on me. I'm sorry.  
  
Buffy: *Sighs* I'm sorry too Angel.   
  
Angel: I know this may not seem a proper time, but I think Claire is going to hurt herself.  
  
Buffy: Giles told me she was depressed. What do you think she will do?   
  
Angel: If you were a slayer, which you are, and you are upset over something, run to your ex's house, start kissing him, find out that he is in love with your new best friend, making you more upset, what would you do?  
  
In unison: Get fed off.  
  
Scene: Willy's Bar.  
  
Angel: Hello?  
  
Buffy goes up to Willy.  
  
Buffy: You see someone come in here about my height, shoulder length brown hair, looking depressed?  
  
Willy: Not that I am sharing about.  
  
Angel appears from a shadow.  
  
Angel: Don't you give Buffy any trouble with this. Neither of us are having a good day. So, share, or die. (He morphs into his game face)  
  
Willy: Uh.. Angel.... Buddy. Calm down, I was only playing with your honey. Yeah she came in here, asking if there was a witch or demon that could change her into their kind.  
  
Angel: (morphs back) Thank you.  
  
Buffy punches Willy, knocking him out.   
  
Buffy: I'm not in the mood to play.  
  
Scene: the Sunnydale Graveyard.  
  
Buffy and Angel spots Claire sitting with Spike.  
  
Angel: (whispering) not a good sign.  
  
Buffy: Claire? Hey. Are you ok?  
  
Claire: Couldn't be better. Want a hug for my apology?  
  
Buffy: Sure.   
  
They hug and Claire changes to gameface.  
  
Claire: Guess what? I'm not a depressed Slayer anymore.   
  
She throws a punch at Buffy. Buffy responds with a side kick, knocking Claire to the ground. Claire gets up, punches Buffy, knocking her out.  
  
Claire: Tsk Tsk. Never should mess with a slaying vampire.  
  
Claire tilts Buffy's neck and is about to bite it when Angel picks her up and before staking her says: Tsk Tsk. Never mess with your ex's honey.  
  
Buffy wakes up realizing she left the Bronze. Her and Angel walk arm in arm, hand in hand back to her house.  
  
Scene: Library  
  
Buffy finishes telling her story about the night.  
  
Buffy: So, it ends up that that slayer wanted evil.  
  
Xander: Most of them do seems like.   
  
Willow: More important, are you ok? Are you and uh.. Angel ok?  
  
Buffy: Yes, and nothing as sad as Claire Bear can mess us up.  
  
The End.  



End file.
